


I Hope You're H-A-P-P-Y!

by JStomp



Series: AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JStomp/pseuds/JStomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just how life is, some things stay-permanent, while some things fall apart.</p><p>Sunggyu finds himself staring at a carving on a tree. A carving he made years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You're H-A-P-P-Y!

Permanence  _469w_

Sunggyu stared at the carving on the tree that he knew very well. It had been years ago when they have been made but he still remembers it like it happened yesterday.

Sunggyu from five years ago was waiting on the exact same spot in the park for his boyfriend, Woohyun to come.

Bored by the wait, Sunggyu started carving a heart with their nicknames in it. It seemed silly and something Sunggyu wouldn't normally do but carving 'namu' on the tree seemed funny. So he did it, maybe it would even last forever.

And after five years, it was still on the tree. Woohyun never found about the carving, it was a secret Sunggyu only knew.

Funny though, it is still here even if we are not together anymore. Sunggyu thought bitterly, he wanted to scratch the thing out although he can't seem to do it.

"Sunggyu?" It was a voice he hadn't heard for a year already. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around, his body still covering the carving, and found himself face to face with Woohyun and his new boyfriend Key.

Kibum is an interesting person, to say at least. He is also really pretty, and Sunggyu can see why Woohyun likes him.

He felt something tug on his gut but he didn't let it show, his poker face is perfect as always.

"I was just getting some fresh air." Sunggyu replied. "The apartment gets cramped sometimes and I can't think properly."

_Also known as our apartment, or at least until you moved out._

"Oh are you working too hard again?" Woohyun chuckled. "Don't let the deadlines bite you. You'll finish the book in time. What is it about?"

"Permanence." Sunggyu replied. "Things that last forever."

"Nothing lasts forever, Sunggyu." Woohyun replied.

During their days of dating, they already have a plan for their future. They planned to stay forever, until they broke up. Woohyun found someone else to love, someone more receptive.

Looking at it now it was bound to happen, Sunggyu was always buried in his work and Woohyun has to satisfy himself with crumbs. Which is why Sunggyu didn't put up a fight anymore and just let it be, Woohyun needs the attention that he couldn't always give.

Sunggyu just shrugged, not wanting to make any comments about that.

"It's still a good topic to talk about though." Key butted in, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Yeah I guess it is." Woohyun stated. "It was nice seeing you again Sunggyu."

And the pair left, with Sunggyu watching their backs as they walk away.

Sunggyu heaved a sigh, trying to subside the stinging pain the meeting left, before staring at the carving again.

_Maybe some things lasts forever._

After all, what was carved on the tree is just simply 'Gyu loves Namu'.

* * *

_A/N: Lol I hope no one would take sides here, both are pitiful to be honest._


End file.
